The present invention provides a unitary package shell for a game. One panel of the shell includes components for the game, with the components being removable from this game component panel. This reduces the cost of collating pieces for games, and also reduces the possibility of incorrect pieces being associated with the game. The game package can be provided with a well for storing game components after they have been removed from the panel.